Breathing
by 60secondstopain
Summary: Vamp!Bruce, Vamp!Clark, Vamp!Diana, Vamp!Anyone that is a vampire in this fanfic! Desire can make a light heart become a dark one when meeting a vampire who wants you... Bruce/OC


_**I know most of you want my other stories updated but I swear to do them this week and keep you all happy!**_

* * *

Something was there.

I know there was.

I saw it.

It was there, just waiting.

Not moving.

Staring right at me.

"Jesus Jamille! You are so paranoid! Come on, we're going to trail behind!" Jane shook my shoulder and dragged me away from the the piercing silver eyes. She pulled me back to our group outside the theatre.

"Has everyone got their tickets?" Mr Hamspon asks as he lifts his ticket so that we would get our's out. I got mine out of my bag as everyone else got their's out. Everyone started to enter the theatre. I look back over to the alley again and see half of the person I was being watched by and still am now. He was in a dark suit, I couldn't really tell what the true colour was and he was frowning deeply.

"Jamille." Mr Hamspon calls and I turn to see him waiting for me. I turn my head to look back at the person and see they were gone.

Once I was in the theatre I sat with Jane next to me as I sat on the end seat of the row. The theatre was the oldest one in the city. So it was most likely the best one because it performed all the best plays there has ever been. The loges above us were beginning to have people sit in. One of the people made me do a double take as I realise who it was.

The person from the alley!

He was looking right at me. Or is Jane right, am I just being paranoid? I turn myself away from him and look at the stage as the lights go out and then the play begins. Half way through I feel as though I'm being watched and I can't help but look up at the loge again and see that the man was looking at me. His attention to the play had been lost as he began to watch me. I tried to stop shaking as I felt like I was being set a light with just his stare. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to just sit here and have him watch me all throughout the play. I got up and left the theatre through the entrance to try and get some air.

"Play too intense for you?" I heard the voice and felt a chill go down my spine. I turn around and there he was.

The man from the alley.

He wore a black suit, matching black shoes and he looked too pale for a normal person. Was he ill? His silver eyes looked like they were flipping between silver and black. But that could just be my imagination running wild.

"Yeah, I needed a little fresh air." I reply as casually as I can. He smirks as he looses his tie and then leans against the wall next to the entrance doors.

"You look troubled." He states as he watches me for a while.

"Who are you?" I ask him and he gets off the wall and holds out his right hand.

"Wayne, Bruce Wayne." He replies and I shake his hand but it was like touching ice, correction, more like putting my hand into a sink full of the oceans freezing water. Why is he so cold?

"Would you like to kindly to join me at my loge and watch the rest of the play with me?" He asks me as he opens the door for me and then I see something flash quickly in his eyes. A hint of red maybe?

"Sorry, but I think I'll just go back to my group." I reply and walk past him and head back to my seat and sit down.

When the play finished we all left the theatre and Jane was giving me weird looks.

"Why did you decide to leave half way through the show?" She asks me as she crosses her arms against her chest.

"I wanted some fresh air." I reply and then we walk back to the hotel we were staying at because we weren't even in our city as this was a school trip. Everyone got their own rooms and once I got to mine I flopped down onto the bed.

Why does it feel like these two weeks are going to be weird?

* * *

The next day, Mr Hamspon let us have a free day to roam about the city but we had to be by six and no later. Jane went exploring with Keiran and Nate. I was going to go with them but instead decided to just look around on my own. I went to the parks and drew different wild life that were moving around in them. But I'm currently sat in a coffee shop as it had begun to rain. I sat in the back because the place was beginning to get a little crowded because of the weather. I keep sipping my coffee as I get my drawing pad out of my backpack, grabbing a pencil and some pencil crayons. I start to draw those eyes that I wish I could at forever. I start by making the eyes red, then black and then finally the silver that I loved in his eyes.

"Is this seat taken?" I look up and gasp at the sight before me. He was stood there in a black over coat and probably wearing a suit underneath. His hair was dry as a bone and no one seemed to notice him when they walked past.

"N-not at all." I reply and he smiles at my stutter. He takes the seat with grace and then looks down at my drawing pad.

"Interesting art work. I've not seen this work before. Are you an up coming artist?" He asks me as he studies the eyes that I had drew. He gestures to have a look through the pad and I pass it to him. He goes through it and seems to be impressed.

"I'm not an up coming artist. It's just a small hobby." I reply and look down at my coffee cup.

"I would believe that this is more than a hobby. You have a truly incredible talent." He tells me and then places my pad back on the table in front of me.

"Thank you." I reply and drink some of my coffee. I watch his eyes again and watch as they flicker between red and silver.

"I must ask for you name. I never caught it yesterday." He says and I blush at the memory as to how I just left him as he was trying to be polite to me.

"Jamille." I reply and he smiles.

"What a magnificent name. Jamille." He muses over my name for a moment before looking back at me.

"I would like to invite you to my manor for dinner. Tonight." He offers as he leans forward.

"I-I can't. I mean... I-I would love to, it's just that I'm here on a school trip and I have to return to my hotel by six." I reply and he frowns before smiling again.

"Introduce me to the teacher in control and I'm sure we can discuss the matter." He leans back before standing up.

"Shall we?" He holds out his hand for me to hold. I put my stuff back in my bag and pull my coat hood over my head before standing up with him.

"I can assure you Mr Hamspon, I will have her home before the clock strikes midnight." Bruce tells Mr Hamspon, who just looked blankly at Bruce and myself.

"Fine. But I will not tolerate it if you hurt her." He replies and points his finger at Bruce.

"I would never lay a harmful finger upon her." He tells Mr Hamspon and then we leave his room and he walks me over to the limo that we had driven here in.

"Shouldn't I go change?" I ask as I stop myself from walking with him any longer.

"What you're wearing perfect." He replies as he walks back up to me and I blush slightly-okay madly.

"Wait. This is a little too fast for me. I mean... I've only just met you and already you invite me over?" I give him a confused look and he smiles at me.

"That is okay. I can understand your decision. But please, don't hesitate to look in shadows." He tells me and I feel myself get dizzy and next thing I know, I'm back in my room.

_These two weeks are officially going to be weird._


End file.
